This invention relates generally to battery chargers and more particularly to battery chargers with multiple current sources.
The battery packs for portable power tools, outdoor tools and certain kitchen and domestic appliances may include rechargeable batteries, such as lithium, nickel cadmium, nickel metal hydride and lead-acid batteries, so that they can be recharged rather than be replaced. Thereby a substantial cost saving is achieved.
It is preferable to provide a battery charger that will quickly charge the battery packs while minimizing any damage to the battery pack caused by the charging process.